1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for releasing a scent or fragrance from a scented candle. More specifically, this invention relates to devices for releasing a scent or fragrance from a scented candle that employs an electric heating element to warm or melt the scented candle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of devices and techniques are well known for heating a scented candle. As candles typically have a wick, it is known to light the wick to heat the scented candle. The disadvantage of this technique is that as the wick is burned the candle is used up. It is also known to place the candle, in its container, on an electric heater or warmer. The disadvantage of this approach is that the wax or gel is heated from the bottom and that the scent is not generally released until the top surface is liquefied. A number of other devices that use heat to enhance the release of a scent are known and described in the following U.S. patent documents, which although not necessarily meeting the statutory requirements of prior art are each hereby incorporated by references in its entirety for the material contained therein: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,137,833, 4,346,059, 4,595,564, 4,634,838, 5,651,942, 6,254,836, 6,516,142, 6,539,171, and 6,548,015.